


Just a little bonkers

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluffy, Gallavich, Love Letters, M/M, cos I need sappy fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's doing laundry and he finds a note inside a pocket of Mickey's jeans.</p><p>I can’t fucking believe I’m fucking writing this, but Ian, you saved me. I need you. Help me.<br/>Fuck did you safe me for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bonkers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I need to stop writing, but got thinking abt wedding vows today, so hence this ficlet.  
> LOL, not native language, sorry abt grammar and typos.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

It was a pretty normal day for Ian Gallagher. He’d woke up when Mickey had screamed into his face something about going out. He’d received a kiss to the temple and a slap to the ass. “Get up fucker, there better be dinner when I get back ay?” He’d sneered at his stupid boyfriend and their domesticity. Not that in million years would Mickey admit that, but Ian knows it, and that’s enough.

Eventually he’d gotten up, ate breakfast, kissed Lana goodbye and fed Yevgeni. By afternoon he’d done almost everything, except the laundry. With a laundry basket at his hand he’d stormed the house for dirty clothes. Full on laughed at Mickey’s habit of leaving his socks all around the house. No wonder he never finds them in the mornings. Besides Mickey’s socks are bio-hazardous. One sniff and they’d kill Yevgeni.

Once he’d managed to find all of the dirty clothes, which had been like playing hide and seek with inanimate objects. But he did eventually find them. Now it was the washing part. Turning all of the clothes inside out, emptying all pockets. You could call Ian the Cinderella. He did his chores well and conscientiously. Not that he was trapped, in his book he already has his prince.

But when Ian got to Mickey’s clothes and started going through the pockets for loose change, he found a yellowish folded paper. Wondering what it was he’d open it and read it and couldn’t believe what he’d read.

It was a notepaper, something scrawled on it, in Mickey’s handwriting.

 

_I’ve always pictured myself as water, force that can get through anything, give it time and it will melt its way through metal. It never stops flowing, it’s always on the move, going wherever it wants._

_But you came along, and it took me awhile, but eventually I did realize it. I’m not fucking water. I’m a tree, I need to be still and grow up. I need to belong, need to stop running and feeling that I can get through life all by myself._

_I need roots that keep me still, roots that feed me, roots that keep me from falling over and dying. You’re my roots. You tamed water, you made me need, you made me want, you made me see, you made me speak, you made me stronger._

_You’re my voice, my air, my blood, my everything._

_I can’t fucking believe I’m fucking writing this, but Ian, you saved me. I need you. Help me._

_Fuck did you safe me for?_

_Fuck, fuckety fuck. Shit, I hate you._

His heart skipped beats, he sank to his knees, holding the piece of paper close to his fluttering heart. Oh Mickey. It took a while for Ian to collect himself again, that piece of paper was his life. He thought about leaving it be, but he needed to hear those things from Mickey, directly with his voice saying them, throwing a few ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’ in between.

He’d just started cooking when Mickey got home.

“Hey,” His boyfriend said and walked to the kitchen. “Smells good,” He continued, taking a peek at what was cooking.

“Hey yourself,” Ian beamed at him, pulling Mickey close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mickey rolled his eyes and got a beer from the fridge.

“What’s got you in such good mood?” Mickey asked, gulping down his beer.

“You know… Cos I got the best boyfriend in the world.” Ian smiled.

“Huh? What the fuck did I do?” Mickey asked, clearly confused.

Ian took the piece of paper from his back pocket and held it between his fingers, waving it in front of Mickey.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Mickey muttered, turning redder than a fire truck. “Did you read it?”

“Yes,” Ian said to him, still smiling.

“Well I was fucking high when I wrote it.” Mickey said rubbing the back of his neck, trying to hold on to his dignity.

“Did you mean it?”

Mickey tried to look everywhere but his boyfriend when he muttered, “Yes.”

“Say it,” Ian insisted.

“You’re a fucking girl, you know that?” Mickey sneered at him, but he didn’t really mean it.

“Fuck, fine.” He said. “I fucking need you,” he said with utter lilt.

Ian smiled at him, wanting to kiss every part of his boyfriend, but Mickey didn’t give him time for it.

“Why did you?” He whispered.

“Why what?”

“Safe me?”

Ian smiled so widely that it turned into laughter.

“You fucking laughing at me Gallagher!?” Mickey almost roared.

“Well isn’t it obvious?” Ian said, trying to contain his laughter. “Because I love you.”

Mickey tugged Ian closer by his shirt, lips ghosting over Ian’s.

“Is that so?” He said and pulled Ian in for a kiss.

“Your cooking is going to burn.”

“Don’t care.” Ian said, lifting Mickey on the counter. “I can always eat you.”

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P David Bowie  
> Moonage Daydream<3  
> And fuck, I'm out, peace


End file.
